¿Cómo es que no vi que lo que buscaba eras tú?
by Bella McCatney Darcy
Summary: One-Shoot. Rosalie y Emmett han sido amigos durante toda la vida, pero extrañamente y a pesar de llevar vidas por completo diferentes, una noche de lluevía los unirá como ninguno de los dos lo hubiera creído. Humanos


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial._**

**_El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._**

**Un one shoot sobre Rosalie y Emmett, amigos de toda al vida, pero que con una noche de lluvia se vuelven algo más...**

**ojalá les guste**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

¿Cómo es que no vi que lo que buscaba eras tú?**

El siempre había estado cuando yo lo necesitaba, aunque esta vez las cosas no habían acabado como yo esperaba. Aun no lograba entender como es que habíamos terminado los dos juntos en la cama, cuando ninguno se habría imaginado jamás en la vida.

La habitación estaba por completo a oscuras, pero aun así podía ver sus ojos cerrados a unos pocos centímetros de los míos. No estaba durmiendo, yo lo sabia, pero talvez aun no se atrevía a mirarme.

Es que ni siquiera me había importado que lo que él tuviera con Jessica o lo que yo tuviera con James nos detuviera. En realidad, ninguno de los dos había pensado en ello. Todo había sucedido tan rápido… pero aun así había sido maravilloso.

Le acaricié los cabellos y el me tomó por la mano y la llevo a su boca. Me di un dulce beso y permaneció así, callado, y con el corazón latiéndole, aun, a mil por hora.

-_James, nunca es bueno contigo, aun no se por que sigues con ese idiota_- me decía cada vez que yo iba a verlo- _¿es que no lo ves que solo te usa? No le importas en absoluto_.

Y por mucho que yo discutiera con él, nunca cedía. Tenía una imagen formada sobre James y no iba a cambiarla por nada. Sin embargo yo nunca hablaba sobre ello con él. No lo hacia, pues sabia que sino terminaríamos discutiendo y yo probablemente terminaría llorando por que sabia que él tenía la razón.

Yo sabia que el nunca me había sido fiel. Tal vez en un primer principio me había engañado a mi misma creyendo que los rumores eran falsos, que la gente únicamente lo decía por envidia, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no lo eran. Pero yo lo quería. Lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo a pensar de eso, además de sus promesas donde decía que iba a cambiar, que no volvería a hacerlo, cuando seguía reincidiendo.

Y la verdad era que por mucho que me doliera que el me hiciera eso, yo no pensaba hacerle lo mismo. Yo no era de ese tipo de persona. No estaba necesitada, así como tampoco deseaba vengarme de él por su infidelidad.

Aquella tarde habíamos ido juntos al partido de los Yankees, como de costumbre él estaba sonriente, mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a mirar como anotaban puntos y él festejaba feliz por cada uno de ellos.

Me había llevado con la excusa de distraerme de mis problemas y tal vez hacer que algo me levantara el ánimo. Ni que mucho lo lograr un partido de béisbol, pero él al menos lo intentaba, por eso era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y el único.

Habían anunciado lluvia para los siguientes días, sin embargo y lo que menos nos esperábamos es que comenzara a llover justo cuando volvíamos a casa, y cuando al auto se le acabo la gasolina.

-no puede ser que no traigas un barril con gasolina- lo acusé

- se me acabó el ultimo la semana pasada y olvide comprar otro ¿esta bien?

- no, porque ahora tendremos que ir caminando. Y mi casa queda más lejos que la tuya.

- puedes quedarte en la mía como muchas veces lo has hecho. Además mi padre sigue en una misión.

Su padre estaba en la marina, lo que quería decir que casi nunca estaba en casa.

Había conocido a Emmett a los siete años, en la escuela primaria. El era el chico nuevo que acababa de mudarse a la cuidad, y no se parecía a nadie a quien yo hubiera conocido antes. Aun recordaba esa sonrisa que tenia aquellos días. La misma sonrisa con los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y esos cabellos negros tan lindos.

Fue entonces cuando nos hicimos amigos. La verdad era que para mí, en aquel momento había sido casi amor a primera vista. Tal vez fuera solo una niña, pero sabia que me había enamorado de él.

Sin embargo, y con el tiempo, ese sentimiento se fue perdiendo. Al conocerlo más y más, me di cuenta de que lo único que habría entre nosotros sería una profunda amistad. Una de las mejores que había tenido en mi vida. Con los años nos hicimos inseparables. Él me cuidaba como si fuera mi hermano mayor, aunque tuviéramos la misma edad y yo el agradecía comprándole golosinas o preparándole pasteles.

Su madre había muerto cuando el solo tenía dos años, y su padre casi nunca estaba en casa. Prácticamente vivía solo y se había criado solo, o con la ayuda de algún familiar cercano. Fue para entonces que mi familia lo adopto como a uno mas. Él y yo vivíamos jugando en el patio de mi casa. Mi madre le preparaba la cena y lo acompañaba a casa todas las noches. Incluso muchas le permitía quedarse a dormir en casa. Esas interminables noches, donde jugábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos y donde nos confiábamos nuestros secretos. Yo nunca había tenido una amiga de modo que él era el único en quien confiaba.

Hasta que llegó Alice. A conocí en la secundaría. La habían transferido de una escuela de chicas a Westwood, y me cayó demasiado bien desde el comienzo. Casi tanto como con Emmett no hicimos amigas, y entonces fue que pase a reemplazarlo con ella.

Ya estaba cerca de los dieciséis y había cosas que ya no podía hablar con él.

La amistad no cambio, pero ya habíamos creído y por supuesto él también había hecho sus propios amigos. Se había vuelto un aficionado a los deportes y formaba parte de la mayoría de los clubes, mientras que yo únicamente lo veía jugar. Sus amigos eran una banda de chicos que se creían rudos y populares, y supongo que algo de eso también se le pegó a él.

Fue en esa época en la que comenzó a salir con chicas como nunca lo había hecho antes. Una tras otra, parecían hacer fila por salir con él. La verdad nunca me había molestado, pero si me molestaba en lo que él se había convertido. Conmigo era el mismo de siempre, pero con ellas era el galán, el chico popular, el que todas deseaban, mientras que para mi era mi amigo, y el único hombre en el que podía confiar.

Por supuesto, era su vida, y también aquello era un motivo de otras de nuestras discusiones. Sus relaciones no duraban más de dos meses, era simplemente imposible para él permitirse llegar a tal punto de compromiso. Y no es que le hubiera roto el corazón ni nada por el estilo, en realidad, nunca se la había permitido a nadie, así como tampoco abrirle su corazón.

Sin importar cuanto yo le insistiera que ello no lo levaba a nada, él seguía haciéndolo.

-_Emmett, las mujeres no buscan solo encanto y pasión en un hombre, también quieren amor_- le repetía yo una y otra vez- _tienes que permitirte sentir amor alguna vez, no debes pensar siempre que van a terminar rompiéndote el corazón._

- _ya te lo han hecho a ti_- me dijo dolido. Había odiado al tipo que me lo había hecho, pues yo había quedado destrozada y él había sido el único capaz de consolarme durante días y días de llanto y melancolía.- _y no me dejaste molerlo a golpes solo por pena. ¡Pena mi abuelo! Es un desgraciado el que te hizo eso Rose._

- lo se, pero sabes que eso me enseño algo. Además amar de ese modo es lo mejor que hay, aunque termines lastimado. Las chicas querremos a los románticos, a los poetas...

- _pero no vas a negarme que también le gustan los chicos malos_- me replicaba él.- _a ti misma te encantan, aunque me vengas con todo ese rollo romántico y ahora mismo estás saliendo con un completo idiota._

Bien, no se equivocaba, pues a mi siempre me habían gustado los chicos de ese tipo y ya veíamos con quien había terminado saliendo. Con un hombre al que quería, y no más que eso y por mucho que se acostara con otras a mis espaldas no lograba dejarlo ir y continuar con mi vida.

Pero a pensar de nuestras diferencias, lográbamos llevarnos bien. Mirábamos películas juntos, yo me quedaba en su casa dormir y el en la mía, salíamos juntos, igual como cuando éramos niños, aunque cada uno tuviera sus propios problemas o parejas, no dejábamos que eso se metiera con nuestra amistad.

Lo único que nos quedaba era caminar las diez calles que quedaban hasta su casa y resguardarnos hasta que la lluvia parase. En realidad podíamos esperar en el auto, pero él tenia hambre y yo frío, y quedarnos ahí no iba a traer nada bueno. Así que una vez que tomamos nuestras cosas salimos corriendo fuera del auto hacia su casa.

-voy a matarte cuando lleguemos- le advertí en tanto aumentaba la velocidad.

Él logró seguirme sin problemas y en menos de cinco minutos estuvimos ya dentro de la casa empapados hasta los sesos y agitados de tanta carrera.

Fuimos directamente a la sala. Su casa tenía una chimenea enorme, de modo que algo de calor podríamos tener ahí.

-será mejor que te saques esa ropa o vas a enfermarte- me dijo quitándose los zapatos y empezando a desvestirse.- yo iré a la cocina a ver que hay para comer

Yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces comencé a quitarme la ropa. El abrigo, el sweater, la blusa, los jeans, quedando solo con la ropa interior, pues todo lo demás estaba mojado. Estaba frente al calor enorme de la chimenea, frotándome una mano con otra e intentando recuperar algo de calor cuando escuché su voz detrás de mí.

-lo único que encontré fueron restos de lasagña y algo de vodka ¿Qué dices?

-yo pido el vodka- dije dándome la vuelta y quedando de frente a él.

Ahora solo traía puestos los jeans aun mojados y el torso por completo desnudo y todavía con algunas gotitas de agua. Se veía, realmente… bien, pensé para mi misma, cosa que no hacia nunca.

Ahora me observaba fijo de arriba abajo con la vista confundida.

-¿por qué me miras así? Ni que hubiera sido la primera vez que me veas sin tanta ropa

- tienes razón, pero en otras ocasiones no traías eso puesto- me corrigió

-Emmett…

-será mejor que te preste algo de ropa en tanto la tuya se seca.- agregó tomando mis cosas del suelo y llevándolas camino a la planta de arriba, todavía cargado con la comida y sin dejarme continuar.

Yo lo seguí sin agregar nada mas, aunque si me había extrañado que hiciera algún comentario sobre mi ropa, cosa que muy rara vez hacia. La verdad era que no me había fijado en lo que traía puesto, bueno era un simple conjunto color púrpura, algo revelador, pero bueno, no era demasiado distinto a los que usualmente usaba y ni que fuera la gran cosa como para mirarme de esa forma. Emmett ya me conocía demasiado como para saber que no era ninguna niñita recatada y eso se aplicaba a todo.

Me tiré en la cama con la botella de vodka en las manos, luego de habérsela quitado, y lo mire con una sonrisa.

-si no hubiera estado contigo toda la tarde podría jurar que estas ebria- dijo riendo en tanto abría su armario

- todavía no, pero espera a que me terminé esta botella y ya podrás verme ebria- dije destapándola.- me lo debes por hacer que me moje.

- no es mi culpa que llueva- bromeo- que prefieres ¿una camisa o una de mis chaquetas?- dijo mostrándome ambas

- la chaqueta- dije yo- es más calentita

El me la arrojó y entonces guardo la otra devuelta en el armario. Sacó unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta y se cambio también él.

Ninguno de los dos sentía pudor frente al otro, al fin y al cabo nos conocíamos desde niños y eso no iba a cambiar la forma en que nos veíamos.

Aunque debía reconocerlo, Emmett era lindo, al fin y al cabo las chicas se morían por salir con él, aunque aquello solo podía durar una noche o un mes. Era grande y musculoso, aunque eso último se debiera a su obsesión por matarse en el gimnasio y verse bien, lograba que muchas lo desearan. Sin embargo, yo era la única afortunada de tenerlo siempre que quisiera e incluso antes que ellas. Eso era otro punto de nuestra amistad. Siempre estábamos primero que nada, como si fuéramos hermanos.

Una vez que acabo de vestirse se tiró en la cama a mi lado y tomó un trago de la botella.

-¿aun tienes frío?- preguntó pasando su mano por mi cabello que todavía estaba mojado

- no, ya no- dije quitándole la botella de las manos y bebiéndome otro trago.

Y así estuvimos por largo rato, bebiendo un trago cada uno sin decir nada, hasta que él volvió con le tema de siempre, con le mismo que había usado como excusa para sacarme de casa en aquel horrible día.

-¿vas a terminar con James entonces?- me soltó de una.

-¿qué?

- si vas a terminar con el idiota que se acuesta con medio instituto a tus espaldas y sigue negándolo, cuando todos, tu incluida, saben que te ha puesto los cuernos.

-Emmett no quiero hablar sobre eso- dije seria- ya te lo dije, no voy a discutir sobre James contigo. – Me bebí un buen trago de vodka y luego continué- mi relación con él a ti no te incumbe.

-¿desde cuando? ¿Desde que te fue infiel o desde que te lo niega?

- es que sigo sin comprender por que lo odias.- dije bebiéndome le resto de la botella yo sola.

- por lo que te está haciendo, no es de hombre el que te trate de esa manera y te haga quedar mal frente a todo el mundo simplemente porque no resiste el esta con una sola mujer.

- ¿y tu si puedes?- dije molesta

- sabes bien que si, y aunque no me comprometa con ninguna mujer, nunca le fui infiel a ninguna de ellas. Y es por eso que no soporto que sigas con él si sabes que está lastimándote. Sabes que odias que él haga eso, pero no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para dejarlo.

- yo lo quiero Emmett- dije sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a salirse.

- pero no lo amas Rose- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

- no, pero no quiero estar sola. No quiero saber que no puedo contar con nadie.- dije llorando y con la voz ahogada.

- sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo- dijo estrechándose entre sus enormes brazos- siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.

Y con esas palabras me largue a llorar con todo. Ya no aguantaba más esa situación. Era demasiado infeliz, pero no podía reconocerlo, no podía seguir ocultando todo lo malo en un rincón y fingir ser feliz si no lo era. Seguí llorando por largo rato entre sus brazos, hasta que de mi mente salieron todas las cosas horribles que me habían ocurrido. Ahora solo quedaba por decidir el que hacer.

Me recosté en la cama todavía sumida en mis pensamientos y mirando al techo.

- tendría que haberme quedado contigo- solté derrepente como si la misma idea fuera un locura.

-¿tu crees que yo te habría querido? -dijo tendido a mi lado

-siempre me has dicho lo hermosa que soy, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente como para retener a un hombre. Supongo que no sirvo como novia de nadie.

- Rose… no digas eso- dijo volviéndose hacia mi, pero yo no lo miré- el alcohol está hablando, no sabes lo que dices.

Me giré para mirarlo y segundo después él también me miró. Había algo diferente en nuestras miradas no supe como fue, pero de pronto nuestros labios se encontraron. Él titubeo por un instante, pero no se detuvo. Yo seguí besándolo y el igual, como si aquello dependiera de nuestras vidas.

Él me besó como nunca antes nadie lo había dicho, con dulzura y con… amor. No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, besándonos y únicamente concentrados en lo que eso nos producía, hasta que poco a poco nuestras manos comenzaron a involucrarse.

Yo le acaricie el rostro, para luego enredar mis dedos entre sus cabellos, en tanto el las paseaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Simplemente no podía creer que fuera él el que me tocaba de esa manera, sin pudores y con tanta seguridad, como si supiera exactamente donde yo deseaba que lo hiciera.

Se deshizo de la chaqueta que yo tenia puesta y yo le quité la polera y los pantalones.

Él comenzó a repartir caricias sobre mi cuerpo en tanto su boca descendía por mi cuello.

Me sorprendí al ver que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con él. Lo tocaba y besaba haciéndolo gemir, como si no fuera la primera vez que estuviéramos juntos.

Terminamos de quitarnos todo lo que nos quedaba puesto y simplemente nos entregamos el uno al otro de manera sublime.

Mi cuerpo respondió al suyo de tal forma que me hizo sentir en el mismo cielo. Pese a haber estado con otros hombres desconocía que existieran tales emociones, emociones como las que él me estaba haciendo sentir. Y él se sentía igual, podía verlo en sus ojos, podía sentirlo con sus caricias, con sus gruñidos.

Sólo ahora lograba entender las palabras de las que habían estado antes con él. Las que lo describían como un dios, magnifico, esplendido, y así era. Antes jamás habría logrado imaginarme con él de esa manera, pero eso no me producía envidia, sino que únicamente podía sentirlo a él. Sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus gemidos, sus caricias, sus movimientos, sus besos desesperados…

La forma en que me tocaba, yo era suya, y él estaba por completo entregado a mí.

Me embistió como ningún otro lo había echo, y logró hacerme llegar al mismísimo paraíso, en tanto el gritaba y también llegaba

Y así seguimos quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, llegando al éxtasis total repetidas veces, todas igual de magnificas.

Ahora lo tenía a mi lado con los ojos cerrados y mis manos entre las suyas. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado y por primera vez en mi vida no sentí preocupación por nada, como si ese vacío latente que había en mi vida hubiera desaparecido. Pero también estaba confundida, y mucho, así como él.

Abrió sus ojos con cuidado y la verlo me di cuenta. Estaba tan confundido como yo. Esos preciosos y celestes ojos no podían mentir.

Sin embargo ninguno dijo nada. No necesitábamos palabras después de lo que habíamos demostrado con nuestros cuerpos. De lado, y uno frente al otro, estuvimos mirándonos en silencio durante un largo rato.

-¿y ahora que va a pasar?- dije casi con miedo al ver que retiraba sus labios del dorso de mi mano.

- no lo sé- dijo viéndome a los ojos- ¿Qué se siente ser infiel?- agregó despertándome a la realidad.

- dímelo tú- dije recordando que él también estaba saliendo con alguien mas.

- no quiero a Jessica, pero eso ya lo sabia desde antes.- dijo delineando con sus dedos en contorno de mi rostro.

- supongo que yo tampoco quería a James tanto como pensaba.- dije algo avergonzada y sintiendo como el rubor ocupaba mis mejillas. Él me sonrió con sinceridad- voy a terminar con él- agregué decidiéndolo en ese mismo instante y casi sorprendiéndome a mi misma al ser capaz de decirlo.

-supongo que ya era hora.

- tú lograste que abriera los ojos- dije y vaya que lo había hecho.- pero… ¿y tu qué harás con Jessica?

- terminar- dijo- no voy a negarte que estoy confundido después de esto, pero se que mi relación con ella no tiene comparación por lo que acabo de sentir contigo.

- yo… nunca me había sentido así con nadie antes, ni siquiera con Royce, y sabes que el fue mi gran amor. Aunque jamás me hubiera imaginado que tu y yo terminaríamos así, que nos acoplaríamos tan bien, como si supiéramos exactamente que hacer, cuando creíamos no sentíamos nada mas que amistad por el otro.

- no estoy arrepentido en lo absoluto si es lo que estás pensando- me dijo pasando sus dedos por mis labios- no después de haber vivido el mejor momento de mi vida contigo, y tu sabes que yo vivo el momento Rose. Supongo que sabía que esto algún día iba a pasar.- acarició mis cabellos y luego bajo sus manos hacia mi hombro desnudo- sabía que esto iba a pasar

-¿Por qué estabas tan seguro?

- porque en el fondo siempre estuve enamorado de ti- me declaró y casi sentí como el corazón me dejaba de latir- desde el día en que te conocí me encantaste, pero supongo que no significaba más que un amigo para ti y me conforme con eso. Pero con el paso de los años cada día que te veía no podía lograr ocultar ese sentimiento. Estabas más hermosa y yo era un idiota al no decírtelo.

- ¿es por eso que eras tan sobre protector conmigo?

- si. Siempre me gustaste Rose. Pero supongo que me di cuenta de ello en estos últimos días. Cada vez que estabas mal con James y yo era el único que lograba consolarte, sentía que eras para mí. Además, hace semanas que no toco a Jessica. No quería a otra, solo te quería a ti.

-supongo que a mi siempre me gustaste- me atreví a contarle- pero supuse que únicamente era una estupidez y me empeñé tanto en verte como mi mejor amigo que no quería darme cuenta que ya no lo eras.

- y pensar que todo este tiempo nos teníamos en uno frente al otro y no podíamos ver que estábamos destinados a terminar juntos.

- el amor te ciega- dije

Él me besó con dulzura en los labios como respuesta.

-quiero que estés conmigo, Rose- me dijo una vez que se apartó de mi- tal vez debamos dejar que el tiempo hable, pero la verdad es que no puedo imaginar que esto arruine nuestra amistad, y se que no lo hará. Pero tampoco puedo seguir viéndote únicamente como una amiga después de esto.

- yo tampoco- admití

- te quiero tanto amor

- me encanta como se escuchan esas palabras saliendo de tus labios y sabiendo que es a mi a quién se refieren

- nunca más volveré a separarme de mi- dijo y acercó su boca a la mía para unirlas en un dulce beso, para luego abrazarme con fuerza.

Y con esas palabras no pude hacer que sentirme más que feliz. Nadie me conocía y me comprendía mejor que él, nadie me había hecho sentir lo que él y si en ese mismo momento me hubiera muerto hubiera sido feliz ya que lo tenía a él a mi lado, después de habernos amado sin discreciones.

- por una vieja amistad y un nuevo amor- susurré en su oído- es por eso que estaré contigo siempre- dije cerrando los ojos y acurrucándome a su lado.

Ahora mas que nunca Emmett me pertenecía y yo a él. Por primera vez ya nada más me importaba. Desde el primer momento habíamos estado predestinados pero al creer que aquello no podía ser, buscamos el amor en otras partes, sin saber que lo teníamos justo frente a nuestros ojos, y que ese amor sería el más hermoso de todos los que hubiéramos experimentado.

**FIN**


End file.
